Poketch World!/Propuestas
Aqui puedes proponer tu OC para la saguita :D Ficha *Nombre Completo: Debe estar en Japones *Edad: Maximo 15, minimo 8 *Sprite: No recolor, buenos colores y lineart *Vs: Igual *MM: Igual *Pokémon: Debe poder evolucionar, minimo 1 vez, debe ser de primera etapa *Ataque principal: Del Pokémon *Personalidad: Ya saben como es esto *Historia: Aqui debes poner como vive y todo, su pasado y eso, NO se vive en el mundo Pokémon SE VIVE EN EL MUNDO DE HUMANOS COMUNES Y CORRIENTES, ellos viajan al Poketch World, en el mundo humano, Pokémon es solo un videojuego *Firma: Ya saben Ejemplo *Nombre Completo: Kori Tsumetai *Edad: 14 *Sprite: Archivo:Kori_Sprite.png *Vs: Archivo:VS_Kori.png *MM: Archivo:Kori_MM.png *Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Deino.png *Ataque principal: Fuego Sombrio *Personalidad: Eh...pues ya lo conocen, pervertido, algo flojo y no duerme. *Historia: Desde pequeño es huerfano, nadie nunca conocio a sus padres lo dejaron en una iglesia judicristicatolibudislamista y por eso es Ateo :D, vive en un orfanato y no le importa nadie mas que el y sus amigos, solo come dulces y no duerme. *Firma: Archivo:Minun_Ranger.pngMinun & Plusle a Cosmis CoupleArchivo:Plusle_Ranger.png 02:06 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Propuestas Arekketsu Tsuki Nombre Completo: Arekketsu Tsuki Alex Edad: 11 Sprite: Archivo:Sprite_de_Alex.png Vs:Archivo:Vs_Alex_OC.png MM:Archivo:MM_de_Alex.png Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee2.pngArchivo:Moonlight.png Para mas infromacion vease Moonlight de Alex Ataque principal: Mordisco Personalidad: Alex es un Chico Amable, Bipoalar, y Loco, tambien es muy imperactivo, y le gusta tirar personas por los acantilados D8.png. Tambien le gustan las Galletas de Chocolate.Le gusta mucho la musica y cantar a los dos le gusta el Pop Electronico, el Rap, y R&B. Tambien le gustan mucho los videojuegos. Historia: Alex siempre fue muy serio incluso de niño le cae bien la gente responsable, le gusta mucho la musica en especial las que estan arriba .w. Siempre le gustaba hacer bromas a los demas e incluso tirarlos por acantilados:D, es muy bipolar y se molesta facilmente pero puede ser un gran amigo. Firma:My Moonlight Shines when you are with me(Discución) 01:26 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Renzo Tamashi Nombre Completo:Renzo Tamashi Edad:15 Sprite:Archivo:Renzo_Ropa_Especial.png Vs:Archivo:Renzo_VS_traje_especial.png MM:Archivo:Renzo_MM-Ropa_Especial.png Pokémon:Archivo:Bulbasaurr.png-Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png-Archivo:Cara_de_Venusaur_hembra.png Ataque principal:Rayo Solar Personalidad:Es un chico normal,sin problemas muy temerario y suele tener una actitud de revolucionario cualquier cosa que haga la define el bajo su regla has lo que quieras donde quieras y cuando quieras y si algo no le gusta tratara de mejorarlo (aunque a veces lo empeore e.e) Historia:Renzo,es un chico muy inteligente,amable y aventurero siempre va haciendo lo que quiere cuando quiere y donde quiere,es victima de su propia vida al nacer huerfano toda su vida fue criado en la calle dando a que sus instintos de supervivencia se agudicen y sepa como manejarse para escalar y trepar en los tejados de casas,aun que lo unico que conserva de una familia que tubo fue una gameboy con el juego Red-Fire.pero fue adoptado por otra familia la cual lo mantiene a buena forma y a su gusto,ademas de darle geniales ropas. :D Firma:El Elegido Yume Tsukino Nombre Completo: Yume Tsukino Edad: 14 Sprite: Archivo:Yume Sprite.png Vs: Archivo:VS Yume.png MM: Archivo:Yume MM.png Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena_de_ojos_azules.png(No preguntes por qué tiene ojos azules -w- es hembra) Ataque principal: Pulso Umbrío Personalidad: aquí, me da flojera ponerlo Historia: Que quieres que te diga? Yume tiene una vida más o menos normal. Vive con su hermano Taiyo, y sus padres. Sin embargo, ella es la mayor, y debe cumplir la responsabilidad de manejar el Templo Tsukuyomi. La presión generada por el manejo del templo, más su mala relación con su padre, la vuelven un poco ruda y al mismo tiempo, retraída. Firma: [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon, Star Crystal Power...']] Archivo:SMCSP.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Make Up!']] 22:00 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Victoria Tuteskoro Nombre Completo: Victoria Tuteskoro Umikurai Edad: 13 Sprite: Archivo:Victoria_Felgueroso_Sprite.png Vs: Archivo:VS_Victoria_Felgueroso.png MM: Archivo:Victoria_Felgueroso_MM.png Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Ataque principal: Llamarada Personalidad: No se toma las cosas en serio, siempre gasta bromas. En los combates es bastante arriesgada. Historia: Desde pequeña no puede evitar hacer favores a los demás, ya que vivió rodeada de violencia e injusticia. su familia emigró para poder darle una vida mejor, pero esas imágenes quedaron para siempre en su cabeza. Firma: Archivo:Victini_icon.gifDescúbreme!!!!Tranqui, que no muerdo Archivo:Victini_icon.gif 17:00 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Kasai Nokoribi Nombre Completo: Kasai Nokoribi Edad: 13 Sprite: Archivo:Kasai Sprite.png VS: Archivo:VS Kasai.png MM: Archivo:MM Kasai.png Pokémon: Archivo:Cara de Cyndaquil.pngArchivo:Cara de Quilava.png Ataque principal: Llamarada Personalidad: No le importa ella sino los demás, no le importa el pasado sino el presente y el futuro. No le importa si está muriendo, sino que mueran los otros (?). Historia: Cuando tenía 4 años se perdió en el bosque cuando su familia se fue de viaje. De alguna manera sobrevivió. Le gusta mucho el fuego (no los Pokémon porque entiendo que no existen), y quería aprender todo sobre él. Una vez la descubrió un jóven junto a un adulto cuando tenía 10 años y la llevaron a su casa de campo. Le enseñaron muchas cosas ya que ella no sabía nada porque nunca había ido a la escuela y la educaron. Firma: Golden Minccino (discusión) 00:31 16 oct 2012 (UTC) tendría que modificar mi firma :B Kurisu Higurashi Nombre Completo: Kurisu Higurashi Edad: 13 Sprite: Archivo:Kurisu Trainer.PNG Vs: Archivo:Kurisu VS.PNG MM: Archivo:Kurisu MM.PNG Pokémon: Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.png Ataque principal: Anillo Igneo Personalidad: Es alegre y pervertido aunque en batalla es muy frio y calculador Historia:Cuando era pequeño lo golpeaban por ser diferente a los demas no por ser un sabelotodo si no porque jugaba pokemon en aquella epoca eso era una porqueria segun sus compañeros el crecio sin que le diera importancia y aprendio a vivir sin necesidad de las criticas de los demas aun asi siempre le gusta llamar la atencion. Firma:--C-KunPikaPower! (discusión) 01:40 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Kanari Kage *Nombre Completo: Kanari Kage *Edad: 14 años, cumple los 15 en octubre *Sprite: Archivo:Kanari Sprite.PNG *Vs: Archivo:Kanari VS.PNG *MM: Archivo:Kanari MM.PNG *Pokémon: Archivo: Cara de Feebas.png Archivo: Cara de Milotic.png *Ataque principal: Hidropulso *Personalidad: Fria, seria y pesimista pero a la vez buena y amable. *Historia: Su padre murio al nacer ella. Es buena persona, pero es muy solitaria. Le encanta lo relacionado con el negro, el violeta o lo gotico. Usualmente dibuja rostros de personas o paisajes. Es pesimista pero buena persona. *Firma: Kanari (discusión) 02:32 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Ken *Nombre Completo: Kenji Hishida *Edad: 14 *Sprite: Archivo:Sprite_de_Ken.png *Vs: Archivo:VS_de_Ken.png *MM: Archivo:Lukazz(cara_MM).jpg *Pokémon:Archivo:Huevo_cyndaquil.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Quilava_Richard.png *Ataque principal: nitrocarga *Personalidad: s un chico muy serio pero ama a su pokemon, es muy introvertido pero eso viaja solo y ama luchar con cualquiera que se lo pida. *Historia: a los 6 años matan a su madre delante de sus propios ojos, a los 10 su padre muere de un para cardíaco, queda a cuidado de sus abuelos que mueren 2 años mas tarde a los 12 queda solo con su tia que no era muy amable con el. *Firma: 25px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje Spadin21 50px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje 06:22 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Categoría:Inscripciones Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Cold S.A Categoría:Poketch World!